Velvety
by Ashpoetry
Summary: The ship will be revealed as I edit and add more chapters, this is not meant to be read as a one-shot. Thank you for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Matthew put his red gloves on. They were so bright, especially compared to his suede brown coat and the snow around his and everyone else's house. He breathed and tilted the corner of his mouth up, maybe having an old memory or marvelling at how beautiful the snow is. He heard a noise like a clang and swivelled his head to see; there was nothing in his immediate view so he walked forward. He walked and got onto his dark green dirt bike, then put in the key and revved it up. He headed Northwest, for groceries at Smith's Cave. The snow was only about an inch up so it was kind of beautiful to him as he sped past it all. He shivered through his four layers, despite being used to it, and despite expecting himself to. He thought he'd hurry home after he warmed up from being there. He got there after about ten minutes and parked right in front of the store, fist pumping to himself that there was an open space.

"Hey bro haven't seen you in a while!" He was greeted cheerfully as he stretched at the doorway. It was a small place, but always stocked, and resembled a very large log cabin. There were three registers and usually around the same amount of customers at a time. Today was kind of dead though, so Alfred leaned over his station lazily.

"Hey what's up Al?" He smiled back and put a hand up, not actually waving it, just letting it hang there for a second. He grabbes a basket from the stack of them by the door, all a nice green, similar to his bike.

"You haven't been eating less or something, have you? Gotta keep your health up here. Don't make me invite you over for dinner! At Seven, how's that sound?" He grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, sure, just let me get my groceries home before it gets darker and I'll head over. Anyone else home?" He added the last bit of words almost hesitantly. Sometimes their friends and family liked to visit, but he didn't feel like being around people at that time.

"Nah, Francis came a few days ago but he left when I went to work. Hradly ever see Artie here when he is, maybe they plan it or something? Conspiracy," he chuckled. Matt snorted and walked down an end aisle, nodding at Alfred to signal he'd start shopping.

He had been quite lonely by himself at that nice house a little ways out from town, so it was odd for him to not want company right now. He picked up a can of green beans and thought to himself. He also got some apples and a pomegranite, which was odd for this place to have. They were delicious though, he voiced in his head. His whole shopping trip, he talked to himself about the food, which Al had always teased him about, though he just thought it made it mroe fun. He grabbed two boxes of pancake mixture and four bottles of syrup because it's so important not to run out of those. Wow he should have grabbed a cart.

He went back for one and noticed a scruffy blonde fellow enter as he moved his groceries to it. He checked out with the pancake ingredients, the fruits, some mac n cheese, and a big thing of hot cocoa powder. He waved bye to Alfred as he headed out the door and packed three bags into his seat compartment, underneath his literl seat, and tried to distribute the two bags left equally on his handlebars, the pancake items. As he kicked the stand up to go, he noticed the man from earlier, with the dark periwinkle eyes and a lumberjack jacket on, also finish shopping with only two bags. He buzzed off towards home as the man packed it up in the trunk of his little soccer mom car and snickered a little.

A few momments later, he heard a car coming behind him. He checked to look and saw a dark blue soccer mom car, probably with groceries in the back and a blonde man with a ponytail in the driver's seat.


	2. Chapter 2

The car was going much faster than he was, maybe explaining why it caught up so fast. It sped down when it got closer, however, and the window on Matthew's side rolled down.

"Hey!" someone shouted from inside. It was almost hard to hear his voice over Mat's engine running, but he did.

"Yeah? You following me, eh?" he shouted back, only half-teasing and hoping he wasn't actually following him.

"Sort of, I guess! I live near here anyway. Listen, though! Can you pull over as soon as possible?" he inquired. Pull over?

"Why?" He slowed down as he asked. The slightly larger man held up a can of something, which turned out to be a can of, oh, Matthew's can of hot coco powder. Must've ripped or something.

Matthew stopped just outside his neighborhood , it being the closest thing, and got off his bike while the van parked and a hunk stepped out. He walked towards him and took his helmet off, holding it at his left side.

"Geez buddy, thanks for noticing that! I would have been down a can of coco otherwise!" he smiled. The kind stranger smiled, so wide and pretty and manly and ooh he has a little aftershave.

"No problem, name's Mathiue by the way," he put his hand out after giving Matthew the can. Wow this guy's eyes are really pretty. He cleared his throat, "I live a neighborhood up, funny n'uff."

"Wow, really? That's such a coincidence, I'm down this street!" he spilled, then thought maybe he shouldn't have told Mattiue where he lived.  
"Oh my gosh, and my name is Matthew too! Haha, we should hang out if we have this much in common! Like hockey?"

"Of course I do, any good Canadian does!" he joked.

"Well why don't you come over for the game tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not, I've got no plans!" The conversation was going so well! They kind of wondered if the other was single, but it might have been too early to ask. They'd see soon enough, at that rate.


End file.
